charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Music from the Series
This section will present the songs & artists who provided music for the opening montage following the opening credits throughout the series from Season 1 to Season 8. Listed are the songs performed at P3 as well as songs during montages in the show. The song featured in the opening sequence is How Soon Is Now? performed by Love Spit Love, originally performed by The Smiths. Note *Episodes where no music is found will not be listed. *Songs are in order of appearance throughout each episode. *In the Netflix streaming episodes, a great many of the following popular songs are replaced by studio bands performing sound-alike versions. Season 1 Something Wicca This Way Comes *How Soon Is Now? - Love Spit Love (Album: The Craft OST) I've Got You Under My Skin *Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (Album: Left Of The Middle) *Walking On The Sun - Smash Mouth (Album: Fush Yu Mang) *Another Day In Paradise - Phil Collins (Album: But Seriously) Thank You For Not Morphing *Prophecy - Remy Zero (Album: Villa Elaine) Dead Man Dating *Secret Smile - Semisonic (Album: Feeling Strangely Fine) *Hush Hush Hush - Paula Cole (Album: This Fire) *Sand And Water - Beth Nielsen Chapman (Album: Sand And Water) Dream Sorcerer *A Stroke Of Luck - Garbage (Album: Garbage) The Wedding from Hell *Evidence - Tara MacLean (Album: Silence) The Fourth Sister *Wheel - UMA (Album: Fare Well) *Lady In The Lake - Elysian Fields (Album: Bleed Your Cedar) The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts *Love And Terror - Merril Bainbridge (Album: Between The Days) *One More Murder - Better Than Ezra (Album: How Does Your Garden Grow) The Witch is Back *In The Air Tonight - Holly McNarland *Around Here - Counting Crows (Album: Across A Wire (Live In New York)) Wicca Envy *She's So High - Tal Bachman (Album: Tal Bachman) Feats of Clay *Inside Out - Eve 6 (Album: Eve 6) *Good Enough - Sarah McLachlan (Album: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy) *Hey Pachuco! - Royal Crown Revue (Album: Mugzy's Move) The Wendigo *Down So Long - Jewel (Album: Spirit) From Fear to Eternity *I've Seen the Signs - Wade Hubbars featuring Dana Glover (Complete song was never released) *The Answer - Brooke Ramel (Album: Tulips Bleed) *Enchanted - Chasing Furies (Album: With Abandon) *No Mercy - Khaleel (Album: People Watching) Secrets and Guys *Shimmer - Fuel (Album: Sunburn) *Baby Got Going - Liz Phair (Album: Whitechocolatespaceegg) *Know You Better - Reality Check (Album: Reality Check) *Day - DC Talk (Album: Jesus Freak) *Anything - PFR (Album: The Late Great PFR) Is There a Woogy in the House? *Zavelow House - Owsley (Album: Owsley) Which Prue Is It, Anyway? *Teardrop - Massive Attack (Album: Mezzanine) That '70s Episode *Never Can Say Good-bye - Gloria Gaynor (Album: I Will Survive) *Gypsies, Tramps & Thieves - Cher (Album: Gypsies,Tramps & Thieves) *Heat Wave - Linda Ronstadt (Album: Greatest Hits Vol. 1) *S.O.S. - ABBA (Album: ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits) When Bad Warlocks Go Good *A Charming Spell - Splashdown (Album: Redshift E.P.) Out of Sight *Hermes Bird - Remy Zero (Album: Villa Elaine) The Power of Two *Stolen Car - Beth Orton (Album: Central Reservation) Love Hurts *Human - The Pretenders (Album: Viva el amor) Déjà Vu All Over Again *Animal Instinct - The Cranberries (Album: Bury The Hatchet) *Better Days - Citizen King (Album: Mobile Estates) *Calling All Angels - Jane Siberry (Album: When I Was A Boy) Season 2 Witch Trial *Luscious Jackson - Ladyfingers (Album: Electric Honey) Morality Bites *Stroke 9 - Tail Of The Sun (Album: Nasty Little Thoughts) The Painted World *Collective Soul - Needs (Album: Dosage) The Devil's Music *Gordon - Fortified Grapes (Album: Gordon) *Dishwalla - Counting Blue Cars (Album: Pet Your Friends) *Dishwalla - Find Your Way Back Home (Album: American Pie OST) *Dishwalla - Stay Awake (Album: And You Think You Know What Life's About) *Dishwalla - Until I Wake Up (Album: And You Think You Know What Life's About) She's a Man, Baby, a Man! *The Cranberries - Promises (Album: Bury The Hatchet) *The Cranberries - Just My Imagination (Album: Bury The Hatchet) *Filter - Take A Picture (Album: Title Of Record) *Orgy - Blue Monday (Album: Candyass) That Old Black Magic *Paula Cole Band - Free (Album: Amen) *Bree Sharp - Show me (Album: A Cheap And Evil Girl) They're Everywhere *Sugar Ray - Every Morning (Album: 14:59) *Sugar Ray - Falls Apart (Album: 14:59) P3 H2O *Melissa Etheridge - Angels Would Fall (Album: Breakdown) *Sarah McLachlan - I Love You (Album: Mirrorball (Live)) Ms. Hellfire *Earth To Andy - Still After You (Album: Chronicle Kings) *Moby - Find My Baby (Album: Play) Heartbreak City *Ginny Owens - I Wanna Be Moved (Album: Without Condition) *Melanie C - Ga Ga (Album: Northern Star) Reckless Abandon *Pocket Size - Human Touch (Album: 100% Human) *Martina McBride - I Love You (Album: Emotion) Awakened *Citizen King - Under The Influence (Album: Mobile Estates) *Tori Amos - Lust (Album: To Venus And Back) *Bush - The Chemicals Between Us (Album: The Science Of Things) *Everything But The Girl - Five Fathoms (Album: Temperamental) Animal Pragmatism *Judith Owen - I Promise You *Janice Robinson - Nothing I Would Change (Album: Color Within Me) *Janice Robinson - Finally Taking Over You (Album: Color Within Me) *Janice Robinson - The Search For Love (Album: Color Within Me) Pardon My Past *Owsley - The Homecoming Song (Album: Owsley) *Wilco - Can't Stand It (Album: Summer Teeth) Give Me a Sign *Marie Wilson - Making It Up As I Go Along (Album: Real Life) *Beth Hart - Just A Little Hole (Album: Screamin' For My Supper) Murphy's Luck *Bif Naked - Lucky (Album: I Bificus) *Tara MacLean - Higher (Album: Passenger) How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans *The Eurythmics - 17 Again (Album: Peace) *Catatonia - Valerian (Album: Equally Cursed And Blessed) Chick Flick *Nina Gordon - Tonight & The Rest Of My Life (Album: Tonight & The Rest Of) Ex Libris *Goo Goo Dolls - January Friend (Album: Dizzy Up The Girl) *Goo Goo Dolls - Broadway (Album: Dizzy Up The Girl) *Faith Hill - That's How Love Moves (Album: Breathe) Astral Monkey *Bush - Letting The Cables Sleep (Album: The Science Of Things) *Smash Mouth - Then The Morning Comes (Album: Astro Lounge) Apocalypse, Not *Paula Cole Band - Amen (Album: Amen) *Paula Cole Band - Be Somebody (Album: Amen) *Everything But The Girl - Compression (Album: Temperamental) Be Careful What You Witch For *Filter - I'm Not The Only One (Album: Title Of Record) *Beth Hart - Delicious Surprise (Album: Screamin' For My Supper) *Modern English - Melt With You (Album: After The Snow) Season 3 The Honeymoon's Over *Barenaked Ladies - Pinch Me (Album: Maroon) Magic Hour *Beth Hart - Delicious Surprise (Album: Screamin' For My Supper) *Bach - Pachelbel's Cannon in D (Album: ) Once Upon a Time *Paul Van Dyk - Tell Me Why (Album: Out There And Back) All Halliwell's Eve *Snake River Conspiracy - You And Your Friend *Snake River Conspiracy - Somebody Hates You *Snake River Conspiracy - Breed :(Album: Sonic Jihad) Sight Unseen *Marvelous 3 - Cold As Hell *Marvelous 3 - Sugarbuzz *Marvelous 3 - Beautiful :(Album: ReadySexGo) Primrose Empath *Idol - Shameless Power Outage *Fastball - You're An Ocean *Fastball - This Is Not My Life :(Album: The Harsh Light of Day) Coyote Piper *Collective Soul - 10 Yrs Later (Album: Blender) *EMF - Unbelievable (Album: Schubert Dip) *INXS - New Sensation (Album: Kick) We All Scream for Ice Cream *Collective Soul - Skin (Album: Blender) *Nina Gordon - Tonight & The Rest Of My Life (Album: Tonight & The Rest Of) Blinded by the Whitelighter *Rob & DJ E-Z Rock Base - It Takes Two (Album: It Takes Two) Just Harried *Stone Temple Pilots - Heaven & Hot Rods (Album: No. 4) *Bach - Pachelbel's Cannon in D Sin Francisco *Orgy - Opticon (Album: Vapor Transmission) The Demon Who Came in From the Cold *Stevie Nicks - Planets of the Universe (Album: Trouble In Shangri-La) *Poe - Hey Pretty (Album: Haunted) Look Who's Barking *The Corrs - Give Me a Reason *The Corrs - Breathless :(Album: In Blue) All Hell Breaks Loose *Depeche Mode - Dream On (Album: Exciter) Season 4 Charmed Again, Part 1 *Tantric - Breakdown (Album: Tantric) *Eddi Reader - Bell, Books and candle (Album: Angels and Electricity) *Stevie Nicks - I Miss You (Album: Trouble In Shangri-La) *Depeche Mode - I Feel Loved (Album: Exciter) Charmed Again, Part 2 *Lily Frost - Who Am I (Album: Crazy / Beautiful) Hell Hath No Fury *Lily Frost - Who Am I (Album: Lunamarium) Size Matters *Dave Navarro - Hungry (Album: Trust No One) *Fuzz Townsend - At Auntie Tom's (Album: ) *The Crystal Method - Name of the Game (Album: Tweekend) *Mazzy Star - Into Dust (Album: So Tonight That I Might See) A Knight to Remember *Mazzy Star - Into Dust (Album: So Tonight That I Might See) Black as Cole *Heather Nova - Like Lovers Do (Album: Siren) *Heather Nova - I'm No Angel (Album: South) Muse to My Ears *Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - The Andrew Sisters *Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree With Anyone Else But Me - The Andrew Sisters *Hoagy Carmichael - Stardust Charmed and Dangerous *Natalie Inbruglia - Goodbye (Album: White Lilies Island) The Fifth Halliwell *Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (Album: Fever) *Rebekah Ryan - Big Trouble (Lots of Fun) (Album: Big Trouble) *Groove Armada - Join Hands (Album: Goodbye Country Hello Nightclub) *Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On (Album: The Best Of Marvin Gaye) Bite Me *Dropline - Graduation Day (Album: You Are Here) *Rusted Root - Welcome To My Party (Album: Welcome To My Party) Long Live the Queen *Sarah Polley - Courage Womb Raider *Our Lady Peace - Stealing Babies (Album: Happiness…Is Not A Fish) Witch Way Now? *Ozzy Osbourne - Gets Me Through (Album: Live At Budokan) Season 5 A Witch's Tail, Part 2 *Bewitched - Blame It On the Weather Man Siren Song *Edie Carey - Come Close (Album: Call Me Home) A Witch In Time *The Goo Goo Dolls - Sympathy (Album: Gutter Flower) Sam I Am *The Flaming Lips - Do You Realize? (Album: Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots) Y Tu Mummy Tambien *Nichole Nordeman - This Mystery (Album: This Mystery) Centennial Charmed *Michelle Branch - GoodBye To You (Album: The Spirit Room) House Call *Kylie Minogue - Come Into My World (Album: Fever) Sand Francisco Dreamin' *Beth Orton - Thinking About Tomorrow (Album: Daybreaker) *The Chordettes - Mr. Sandman Baby's First Demon *Tonic - Count On Me (Somebody) (Album: Head On Straight) Lucky Charmed *Pat Benatar & Neil Giraldo - Heartbreaker (Album: Pat Benatar) Cat House *LeAnn Rimes - But I Do Love You (Album: I Need You) Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun *Loudermilk - Rock 'n' Roll & The Teenage Desperation (Album: The Red Record) *Loudermilk - Elekt (Album: The Red Record) *The Donnas - Take It Off (Album: Spend The Night) Sense and Sense Ability *Rose McGowan - Lullaby *Rose McGowan - Fever Necromancing the Stone *Chantal Kreviazuk - Weight Of The World (Album: What If It All Means) Oh My Goddess, Part 1 *Liz Phair - Extraordinary (Album: Liz Phair) Season 6 Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 *Smashmouth - You Are My Number One (Album: Get The Picture?) Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 *Balligomingo - New Favorite Thing (Album: Charmed The Soundtrack) *Richard Wagner (composer) - Ride of the valkyries Love's a Witch *Conjure One - Tears From The Moon (Album: Conjure One) My Three Witches *Stereophonics - Maybe Tomorrow (Album: You Gotta Go There To Come Back) Soul Survivor *Steadman - No Big Deal (Album: Revive) Sword and the City *Cherie - I'm ready (Album: Cherie) Little Monsters *Shanti - The Beauty (Album: This Moment) Prince Charmed *Vanessa Carlton - Rinse (Album: Be Not Nobody) Used Karma *Sarah McLachlan - Fallen (Album: Afterglow) The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell *Third Eye Blind - Danger (Album: Charmed The Soundtrack) *Ziggly Marley - Rainbow in the sky - (Album: Charmed The Soundtrack) *Soulstice - Fall Into You (Album: Illusion) The Courtship of Wyatt's Father *Goldfrapp - Strict Machine (Album: Black Cherry) Spin City *Andy Stochansky - Shine (Album: 100) *Butterfly Boucher - Life Is Short (Album: Flutterby) A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right *Kylie Minogue - You Make Me Feel (Album: Body Language) It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 *Take A Look - Liz Phair (Album: Liz Phair) Season 7 Once in a Blue Moon *Auf Der Maur - Taste You (Album: Auf Der Maur) Someone to Witch Over Me *The Donnas - Fall Behind Me (Album: Gold Medal) Extreme Makeover: World Edition *Seal - Bring It On (Album: Best 1991 - 2004) Charmageddon *Switchfoot - This is your life (Album: The Beautiful Letdown) Show Ghouls *Butterfly Boucher - I can't make me (Album: Flutterby) *Drake (Billy Zane) - Everything's Kind of Good (written by Lisa Zane/Andrew Chukerman) *On Piano (instrumental) - The Band Played On, Daisy Bell (A Bicycle Built for Two) *The Maple Leaf Rag - When The Saints Go Marching In Scry Hard *Collective Soul - Better now (Album: Youth) *Dido - Sand in my shoes (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Little Box of Horrors *Sarah Brightman - Free (Swiss American Federation Club Mix) (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Freaky Phoebe *Aslyn - Be The Girl (Album: Lemon Love) *Simple Plan - Me Against The World (Album: Still Not Getting Any...) Imaginary Fiends *Sarah McLachlan - Fallen (Dan the Automator remix) (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Death Becomes Them *Vanessa Carlton - San Francisco (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Something Wicca This Way Goes? *Billy Idol - Evil eye (Album: Devil's playground) Season 8 The Lost Picture Show *Four Star Mary - Dilate (Album: Thrown To The Wolves) Battle of the Hexes *Liz Phair - Somebody's Miracle (Album: Somebody's Miracle) Hulkus Pocus *Sheryl Crow - Live it up (Album: Wildflower) Payback's a Witch *Depeche Mode - Precious (Album: Playing the angel) Category:Music Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Out of Universe